The dead man
by NurseDuskie
Summary: Three sisters must find their own fate. But what kind of fate will it be? please R
1. Riss

**I knooow, I haven't written anything for yonks! Well perhaps will start again, who knows? I am listening to Christmas music as I write this. **

**Enjoy :)**

*****

_*The dead man*_

Once upon a time there was an old woman who had three daughters, Riss, Liss and Bliss. They lived together in a small cottage right at the edge of a forest and small town. They lived away from other people, preferring solitude where they had to provide their own food and clothing.

The old woman became sick when the girls were teens, taking to her bed most days, too weak to help her daughters with any chores.

The oldest, Riss, did the sewing for the family with her nimble fingers and dainty hands. She could sew the most lovely dresses and shirts that she would sell to merchants and travelers. Riss was tall and slim with fair hair and white-blond hair that fell to her backside. She was extremely beautiful and most of the young men were caught by her large cornflower blue eyes. She was much sought after but she wanted someone with wealth and standing, anyone else was not up to standard.

Riss stayed indoors, out of the sun, only leaving it to meet with traders and other merchant folk.

Liss was the second oldest, she made jewelry that was so beautiful and well-made that even kings had requested some necklaces for their queens. She would walk through the forest in search of shells and pretty stones to use, going to market to buy beads and buttons. She was as much sought out as Riss, her hair golden red that curled about her plump cheeks and curved figure.

As her nature was naturally bright and chirpy she made a lot of friends in the village, managing to sell enough of her jewelry to support her family and help Riss buy her materials.

Then there was Bliss, the youngest. Her brown hair and scrawny build made her the least popular of the sisters. She did the chores for the family, gardening, cleaning, cooking, she even cared for their mother, feeding and bathing her. Never was a word of gratitude uttered her way, never was she allowed rest from her daily duties because who else would do it?

One day, while Bliss toiled away in the garden, Riss sat comfortably on an armchair, sewing. Her delicate brows were knitted in thought. Usually she would wear a clear, inattentive expression but something must have really got caught her attention today. Liss watched her from the opposite side of the room for a while, hands deftly threading necklaces together.

"What are you thinking about, Riss?" she asked her sister curiously.

Riss looked up in surprise; this too was a deviation from their usual day. "I-I was thinking of…  
she trailed off, uncertain of how much to confide in her sister. "That perhaps I should go…seek my own fortune instead of waiting for it to come along." She averted her gaze, instead staring into the fire.

Liss sat up straighter on hearing this. If Riss left then she would be even more sought out!

"You should, Riss! I am most sure you are capable of finding your own fortune." She beamed at her sister, hoping to convince her. Riss looked hesitant though so Liss pushed even more. "It would be an adventure! If I was brave enough I would do the same." She put on her best earnest expression, leaning forward.

Riss' brow cleared. She believed her sister, enough that she was confident that this journey would bring her riches and happiness.

*

The next morning Riss sighed and dropped onto her bed, waiting for Bliss to finish packing her bags. The morning was bright and warm, birds letting out soft warbles and the pigs snorting gently. Bliss ignored her sister's petulant sigh and hurried to finish folding the rest of the gowns so she could go back outside.

"Mother wants to see you, Riss." Liss leaned against the doorjamb, looking happy. She had been this was since yesterday, babbling on and on about how big of an adventure it was going to be for their older sister. When their mother had found out she had been thrilled, glad that one of her daughters was going to be out in the world.

Riss heaved a sigh and went to their mother's room. She sat on the chair beside the bed and took her mother's hand. "Did you want me mother?"

"Oh, yes." She smiled at Riss. "I meant to give you something." She reached around and pulled out a small silk bag. It jingled slightly. The girl grabbed for it greedily and dug her hand in, pulling out silver coins. She didn't thank her mother, just left the room to see if Bliss had her bags packed yet.

By midmorning Riss was ready to go, she stood outside as her horse was saddled, fidgeting with her bags. Their mother was too ill to get up to see her off and Liss was making the most of her sister's leaving; moving her things into Riss' larger, more spacious room and putting her sisters belongings in her room. Bliss wasn't so sure that this was a good idea; her sister wasn't that great at caring for herself, especially on the road.

"Riss," she said hesitantly. "Are you certain that this is what you want?"

Riss glared at her, long hair flaring out as she spun to face her. "You're just jealous." She hissed angrily. "Just because you can't do anything special and nobody wants you-" her lovely eyes narrowed. "-You think to stop me having an adventure and making something of myself! Well, I'm leaving and you're stuck here to rot!" she spun and mounted the horse, draping the saddlebags behind her.

Bliss stood there for a moment in the dust. Her stomach hurt at what her older sister had said. It was _true_. She would never do anything with her life, she had to care for their mother, a chore she didn't lament. Riss had hit the nail on the head, even if she'd done it cruelly, and Bliss knew that it would never change.

*

Riss gazed up at the blue blue sky, wishing she could soak her whole body, her clothes and her horse in a big bath. She was so dirty she was sure her bones would black. Who would have thought traveling could be so messy and boring? In the ballads all you ever heard about were the brave tales and feasts not the road to glory that was paved in grime.

"Hello." called a small voice. Riss looked around and spotted a small boy standing at the edge of the forest. "Do you have any food to share?" his hair fell messily over his forehead, his clothes dirty and ripped. Riss crinkled her face up at his horrid vestige.

"No I do not." She snapped, thinking of her bag of silver. She would not give any to this little beggar.

The boy came forward. "Are you sure? Your courtesy would be greatly rewarded."

Rage welled up as Riss glared at the boy who was slowing her journey. "Leave me alone, little shit!" she hissed and kicked her horse into a gallop and continued on.

As the road eventually became monotonous she blew out a sigh. There was surely an inn coming up and the moment she saw it she was racing up to have a long soak. Hours passed. More dirt, more empty boring forest. The sun had since set and when Riss saw a building she kicked her horse into a gallop.

The cobblestones enhanced the horse's shoe shod stomps as they entered the courtyard and a young man emerged from a set of stables off to the side.

"Hello there! What may I do fer you?" he called brightly as he grasped the reins.

Riss tilted her nose up imperiously, "Please stable my horse, I intend to rest here for the night." The boys smiled flickered uncertainly at her arrogant speech but proceeded to walk her horse off when she dismounted and went inside.

The house was warm and welcoming, a fire burning brightly and rugs covered the floor for added warmth. A short plump woman spotted her, putting down the cloth she'd been wiping her hands on.

"Hello there dear, are you lost?" she asked curiously, her cheeks a ruddy red. She wore a simple gown that held quite a few grease smudges.

Riss looked upon her with distaste but shook her head. "I am seeking out my fortune and needed somewhere to rest." She said and the woman beamed.

"Well you can stay here for the night, we always accept travelers, they have such interesting stories." She beckoned for Riss to follow her through a hall behind her. "Come"

The girl followed daintily. They came to a small room that held a large bed. This would have been all well and good if it wasn't for a man laying in the middle of the bed. He was a shriveled up piece of humanity, sunken cheeks and yellowed skin.

"Wha-" Riss started to ask but was cut off.

"There is only one condition to you staying here. You must sit with my husband, never sleeping, until morning. If you were to fall asleep-" her face brightened. "But I'm sure that won't happen." She nudged Riss inside and left, whistling an odd tune.

*

Many, many hours passed as Riss sat in an uncomfortable chair watching the still man. Sleep tugged at her eyelids, her back ached and she longed for warm food. "Why must I do this? Why can I not simply have a bed and sleep?" she grumbled and shifted around, looking for a window to signal the time. There wasn't.

"Perhaps if I close my eyes for a moment, it won't matter." She murmured assuredly to herself and settled back against the chair. Her eyes closed instantly and sleep claimed her like an old friend.

The door creaked open gently, a hand sliding around the grasp the handle so as not to cause any noise. The woman eased into the room and stared solemnly at the sleeping girl. A flicker of disgust crossed her face. The little liar had failed, the little imposter. She believed herself destined for riches and notoriety but she was wrong, _dead_ wrong. The woman almost laughed as she thought this but restrained herself in time.

Her feet made no sound as she calmly went to Riss. She raised an arm, in her hand she held a large black rock that shone dully in the candlelight. When it smacked down on the girl's skull it made a satisfying _thunk _and the girl crumpled to the ground, blood trickling from her head over her beautiful face.

*

**That was the first chapter. Feels weird to be putting something on ff again :3 please tell me what you think!**

**Went to the rose garden at Werribee today, was very inspiring. :)**


	2. Liss

**Thankyou silvermusicchic  
Sar**

**And backroads :D you guys are awesome!**

_*_

_*The dead man*  
chapter 2_

"We haven't heard from Riss, do you think she's alright?" Bliss asked worriedly, thinking of how weak her older sister would be compared to a bandit or some other danger. "Perhaps we should go look for her."

Liss looked at her scornfully, scooping the small objects Bliss had collected into a bowl. "Don't be stupid, Bliss, she fine. The only trouble she could be in is if she had bells on her ears and a sack full of gold." She snorted again and went to sit down on the comfiest chair, formerly Riss'. She leaned back, confident in her assessment. "Go outside, your annoying me." She commanded.

Bliss shrugged and wandered out to the garden, smiling as a pair of butterflies danced by. Out here she could just do what she wanted, no orders or chores. Her smile faded somewhat; without Riss' income there would be even more work to do and if Liss decided she wanted to go off into the world….

She refused to think of it. Liss wouldn't do such a thing, she was too deeply ingrained here, she couldn't leave. Bliss knew she sounded desperate, even just to herself but she couldn't help but fear being sent to work at the slave farms or their mother dying.

She drew deep breathes and struggled to calm herself. Everything would be fine.

*

Liss sighed heavily and dropped her hands into her lap. It was just so boring! At least if Riss was here then she would have someone to complain to. She knew she wasn't brave enough to go out on her own like her sister, and that she was the sole provider for her mother. Bliss, the stupid girl, couldn't do anything worthwhile.

She heaved another sigh and let her head loll to the side, wondering what she should do. She had more than enough shells and beads to make her jewelry but it just didn't interest her like it used to. Now all she could think about was that handsome merchants welcoming smile. She struggled for a moment to recall his name then smiled. Tukkar Addor. Just thinking his name made her want to giggle.

She basked for a moment in the memory of his admiring glances. Liss suddenly sat up. Perhaps she could go meet him, talk for a while. She stood, dumping the beads from her lap onto the table. The sun pierced her eyes as she stepped outside but she ignored it. Dust kicked up as she hurried along the road, walking faster when she saw the marketplace.

"Tukkar!" she called when she spotted him and he turned. His face lit up, a wide smile spreading from cheek to cheek. "Hello." She said when she reached him, flushed and breathless.

"Hello." He replied, his cheeks reddening.

*

Bliss jumped and spun as the door burst open. She had been worrying for hours about Liss, who hadn't come home after nightfall. She felt unexpected anger when she saw Liss standing there, beaming happily, simply unaware, or uncaring, that people had been worrying about her.

"Where were you!" Bliss burst out, throwing the dishrag to the ground.

Liss ran over to her sister and grabbed her hands; she spun them both around, laughing. "Oh Bliss! Isn't it wonderful? I'm to be wed!" she giggled and danced about gleefully. Bliss stood stock still, shocked.

"You're what?" she gasped. "To who!"

"To Tukkar! Oh, he was so sweet and he gave me a beautiful silk scarf!" Bliss didn't have to ask who Tukkar was, having had to listen to her sister's sighing over him for months. Supposedly he was a merchant who sold charms; luck charms, happiness charms, death charms. The latter being forbidden, but what the authorities didn't know wouldn't….annoy them.

Liss swayed with a blood red scarf held above her head, then she wrapped it around her neck. Her eyes held a dreamy look that somehow made Bliss' heart go cold. Liss suddenly stopped and tilted her head, gasping. "Oh! That'll be him! We're leaving tonight because his caravans moving out." She ran to her room then quickly emerged with her bags. "Say goodbye to mother, goodluck." And she ran out.

Bliss stood there for a moment. Just this morning she had been worrying this would happen and quick as you please it comes true. And now they had no foreseeable income. They would starve and Bliss would give all her food to her mother before herself.

Tears filled her eyes and spilled over. She slumped to the floor beside the fireplace. "What are we going to do now?"

*

Liss could hardly believe it. She was sitting on a cart next to Tukkar and they were going off on the merchant course. She looked up at him once again and resisted giggling, it wouldn't do for him to think she were stupid.

"Please ma'am." A young voice called. Liss turned and spotted a small boy walking alongside the cart. He was thin and scrappy and she couldn't think why he was calling to her.

"Please, spare some food." He coaxed. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten in days."

Liss stared at him blankly, not saying a thing. Tukkar continued to watch the road, tugging on the reins every so often, he didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Please, your kindness will be greatly rewarded." As a reply Liss silently shook her head then cuddled up beside Tukkar in an effort to sleep. Most of the day passed in silence.

Liss cleared her throat after a finishing her bread roll stuffed with fruit and nuts. "So, are we going to stop for the night? I'm awfully tired." Tukkar glanced at her and smiled.

"Of course, I'm sure there's a house around here we can rest at." He clicked and flicked the reins. They pulled away from the other caravans and came up on the side, going faster. When they reached the first cart Tukkar called out to the man driving it. "Da, I'm going to take Liss somewhere to rest for the night, we'll catch up with you tomorrow." The man grunted and Tukkar seemed to take that as agreement because he navigated the horses off the road.

Liss was drowsing when Tukkar nudged her, saying "Wake up, Love, we're here."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead against his arm. She heard a sigh then she was being carried indoors, the warmth surrounding her comfortingly.

"You'll have to stand now, Liss. We need to ask for permission to stay." She opened her eyes reluctantly, dropping to her feet in time to see a chubby woman enter. She laughed when she saw them.

'Oh dears, you do so look exhausted! I should think you'd like to stay and rest! Well come along dears, come along!" she hurried out into a hall, leaving both of them to follow. Liss wondered grumpily why she was rushing them along when all they wanted to do was sleep.

"Here, here." The woman pushed a door open and nudged Tukkar inside. When Liss went to follow the woman stopped her, an arm barring the way. "You my dear, must just do one _leelte_ task for me." Tukkar shrugged helplessly and kissed her on the cheek with a quiet 'goodnight'. The woman led her down the hall to another room. Liss peered in and saw a sickly looking man lying on a large bed. His sallow complexion and sickly stench disgusted her.

"Dear, all you have to do is sit by this man's bed this night and look over him." An odd light gleamed in her eyes as she said this. It took a moment for Liss to distinguish just what it was. Excitement. She pressed the girl onto the small stool then left hurriedly, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Liss crossed her arms angrily and scowled. Why did she have to watch over a shriveled old man when she could be sleeping? It just wasn't _fair_. As the hours passed Liss cursed that fat woman a hundred times over. Finally she stood, sneering down at the still form. She crept to the door and peeked out. Seeing no one she eased out into the corridor and down to the room Tukkar was sleeping in.

Liss lay down beside her fiancé, warm under many blankets, and let sleep claim her gently, pulling her under a tide of dreams.

*

Morning came brightly, shining through curtains and slanting over tables and sleeping bodies. Birds cheeped gaily and pigs snorted somewhere outside. Liss stirred and sighed sleepily, her lashes fluttering. A smile graced her cherry lips.

"Good morning, Love." she sighed and pulled back her lids. Cold blank eyes stared back at her, glazed and foggy. A scream tore through the peaceful morning, causing birds to alight and a horse snorted in alarm.

Tukkar lay dead beside her, blood smeared over the pristine sheets. Liss didn't stop screaming until she found herself backed up against a wall. Why was he dead? How could he be dead?

She was muttering under her breath. Nonsense words over and over.

The door creaked open. Light footsteps approached but Liss didn't, _couldn't_, look up. "Oh dear, what a terrible occurrence. Strange ways are lesson taught." Laughter. "Strange ways are lessons learned!"

Liss slowly looked up, shaking and shuddering, unable to do anything else. The woman was staring down at her coldly, a small satisfied smirk decorating her lips. She pulled something from behind her, Liss frowned. A black rock, stained with something dark and brown.

"Wha--" something hard and painful came down against her temple, lights flashed, stars danced. Liss cried out and tried to crawl away but found her limbs weren't working. Warmth trickled down her face as she looked up pleadingly. "Please" she sobbed.

Darkness.


	3. Bliss

**Gratitude directed at Morgan Sakana and Backroads. (Btw love both of your names :3)**

*****

_*The dead man*  
Chapter three_

Bliss stroked back the hair from her mother's damp forehead feeling tired and sad. Her mother's health had been getting worse as the weeks passed. If only Riss and Liss were here, she thought, then perhaps they might've afforded some medicine or a healer for her.

"Riss?" her mother croaked, reaching out. "Where are you?"

Bliss blinked back tears and sucked in a breath. "She uh, she's gone off to find her fortune, Mother." It hurt that she asked for Bliss' sisters and not Bliss herself but she was sick, hallucinating.

"What about Liss? Why isn't my Liss here?" Her voice was barely a rasp, her breath rattling. She looked emaciated; yellow thin as paper skin and sunken eyes and cheeks. Bliss leaned down and kissed a cool cheek.

"She's married now. To a trader." Was all she said before getting up and walking over to the rickety dresser. Keeping her back to her mother she opened one of the drawers, pulling out a small bag that clinked emptily. She cast a quick look over her shoulder and was relieved to see that her mother was asleep. She tipped out some coins onto her palm, counted them.

"Three coppers won't even buy me flour." She grunted quietly and sighed. Perhaps there was something she could sell at the market. Bliss replaced the coins in the bag then went into the kitchen. She began looking through every cupboard, every basket, in search of anything even remotely valuable.

All she came up with was a half-made necklace that Liss had been making before she left. No one would pay anything for it. Bliss threw it back in the basket and dropped into a chair with a sigh of disgust. Why was it that she alone couldn't seem to do anything by herself, she couldn't support herself and her mother, she couldn't do anything or make anything worth money and she couldn't seem to overlook the fact that her mother didn't care for her as much as she did Bliss' sisters.

"Well, I perhaps I just have to _be_ like my sisters." She murmured thoughtfully. She stood and marched into her small room and packed her few clothes into a bag. She then went into her mother's room, grabbing the little bag of coins then she went to sit by her mother.

"I'm leaving mother, like Liss and Riss. I'm going to get one of the girls from the village to care for you while I'm gone." She bent and kissed her cheek again, trying not to let her thought surface. This was too silly, too impulsive.

"I'm going to either bring home wealth or bring home my sisters." She vowed.

*

Bliss hung her head. She was so tired. Every muscle in her body ached so much that she found herself standing, motionless, in the middle of the dirt road.  
"Move." She ordered her legs wearily. "Come one, just a little longer. There's supposed to be an inn farther up the road." She didn't want to think about the fact that she was tired and hungry enough to be talking to her feet.

"'Scuse me, Miss." A small voice called out politely. Bliss turned and peered into the darkness. "But why're you talking to yerself?"

She could now make out the small figure of a boy. He walking into a slant of moonlight and she saw that he was skinny and his eyes took up most of his gaunt face.

"Oh, hello there." She crouched down before him. "What are you doing out here all alone?" His dark eyes seemed old, knowing, yet she couldn't help but feel protective towards him.

The boy smiled. "I might ask yeh the same but I think I 'ready know the answer." He cocked his head to the side. "Do you perhaps have something to eat?"

"Oh, Of course! You must be starving!" Bliss scrounged around in her bag until she came across the rest of her bread. She passed it to him and sat down. "Here you go, come on sit down." She patted the ground beside her. He sat and took the bread. She didn't ask for a piece nor did he offer.

He glanced up, crumbs on his face. "Yer sure traveling a long way by yerself. I hope it's worth it." He studied her for a moment; an expression odd on a child's face. "Perhaps….perhaps you should take the left road." He said, standing. Bliss blinked then stood also, dusting off.

"What-" She blinked again. The little boy was gone. Just….gone. Bliss rubbed her eyes and wondered if he'd ever been there. She sighed and hung her head, exhaustion returning sharply. Despite that she pushed on, stumbling along the road in the dark.

*

Bliss was at a cross-road. Literally. Both roads looked exactly the same as each other. Suddenly something the boy had said came to mind.

'_Perhaps….perhaps you should take the left road.'_

Well, she thought with a shrug, I may as well since I have no idea myself. She veered off to the left and squinted, trying to peer through the darkness. The leaves were rustling gently and she caught the quiet hoot of owls somewhere in the trees surrounding her.

A hushed sound came to her, seeming out of place. She stopped and pricked up her ears.

"Hello?" came quietly, so quietly she could barely hear it.

"Is someone there?" she called, turning.

"Please, help me." Bliss dived into the forest, praying she was going in the direction of whoever was calling.

"Keep talking so I can find you." She called.

Eventually, with much calling out and tripping, Bliss came across a small furry creature staring up at her. A fox. It's leg was caught in a sharp metal trap, blood trickling onto the leaves.

"Oh poor thing!" she cried, dropping to her knees beside it. She looked around but couldn't see a strong enough looking branch to pry the thing open with. She would have to use her hands.

So, wrapping her fingers over each half, she pulled as hard as she could. Bliss gasped when pain wormed its way through her hands, blood making her hands slippery. After a few painful moments the trap sprang free and the fox sighed.

"I thank you for your kindness stranger. None before you have ever shown your goodness of heart. You may keep going along this road; you will find an inn where you may rest. But be careful, nothing is what it seems." With that the little fox disappeared into the darkness.

Bliss stared after it, shocked. Why was her life suddenly taking these odd turns? Best not to think of it, I suppose, she thought dazedly, standing and making her way back to the road. The moon slanted down cool light, making it easier to see and when she finally saw the lights of a building ahead.

She suddenly found the energy to hurry to the front door, knocking on it weakly, so tired.

The door opened and a woman peered out anxiously. A smile lightened her features when she saw Bliss standing there.

"Dearie me! Well you look half starved! Why don't you come in and warm yourself!" she hustled Bliss inside and set her near the fire. A while later, when she was almost asleep, the innkeeper came over and helped her stand. "Come on dear let's get you to a room." She led Bliss out through a hall then to a bedroom. When Bliss entered she stopped, seeing a figure on the bed.

"I think-" she started but the woman pushed her forward.

"You just sit here," she plopped Bliss onto a stool. "Now, all you have to do is sit here and watch over my husband, never sleeping, until the morning." She flashed another smile then left, closing the door.

Bliss sat there for a moment then went to the bed. She sat beside him on the bed and stroked back the hair from his damp forehead. She was so tired but she knew it was only fair to watch over him. So she sat back and resigned herself to a silent vigil.

*

Bliss sighed and straightened, arching her back. She'd sat up all night and the man hadn't stirred one. She knew it was morning by the way a rooster crowed and noises reached her ears from somewhere else in the inn.

She looked back down at the still man. "I wonder why you're so ill, that you do not even sigh." She went to move off the bed but found something held her wrist fast. She looked down. A withered yellow hand was there, strong despite looking frail.

She slowly looked up, found pale eyes staring at her. She screamed and tried to pull away but found that she dragged the man with her.

She stopped, drawing in deep breaths. They both stood beside the bed, very close to each other, his hands around her wrists. He slowly leaned closer; he put his forehead to hers. She could see every pore in his skin, every detail so close. His pale, milky eyes stared into hers deeply and sweat from his face transferred to hers.

"You….since you stayed…..I must do a thing…" he spoke as if it were painful, gasping, his words were trembling. "your…sisters were here….they failed where you….have not." The door opened and the boy she'd met the night before stood there. She dared not more but let her eyes go to him, pleading.

Then suddenly, it was the fox that stood in the doorway, looking at her with solemn eyes. Bliss gasp but he'd already disappeared, instead the innkeeper woman looked at her pleasantly.

"You did not sleep. I would thank you but it is not my place." She then turned and walked out the door. Bliss heard childish laughter.

"I would ask….you this….if you could bring…your sisters back for…a small price…would you?" Bliss frowned, about to ask where she was bringing her sisters back from. Then she realized. They had been here too, and they had failed.

"Yes, I would, no matter the price." She was firm in that, knowing her mother needed help.

The man nodded. Then he began walking, pulling her with him. They went outside, the light causing Bliss to blink and turn her head away. They walked down through the forest, slipping and sliding on leave and damp earth. The warm morning air doing nothing for the chills wracking her body.

He stopped her and pointed. Bliss looked down to where he motioned and gasped. The bodies of Riss and Liss lay there, broken and lifeless. She bit down a sob, dropping to her knees. The man didn't release her wrists, instead letting her hang there, arms up, sobbing .

"I…will bring them back…for the price…of your hand."

Bliss looked up at him, tears on her cheeks sparkling. "_Whatever_ the price, I will agree."

He nodded once more then let go of one of her wrists and waved a hand towards her sisters. At once they began to move, struggling to sit up.

"What happened?" Riss asked, pushing her hair back.

"Oh gods, Tukkar, my love." Liss sobbed, holding her hands to her face and dragging in ragged breaths.

Bliss felt relief pour through her, bringing even more tears. She closed her eyes but then the man pulled her onto her feet, drawing her close once more.

He slid his hands into hers and brought one to his lips. He kissed her fingers gently, eyes on hers. He leaned forward oh-so-slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Bliss let him, unable to do otherwise. When he pulled back she gasped in shock; his lips, where she'd touched him, looked healthy and pink.

Bliss looked into his eyes and saw that they were a shocking icy blue. He smiled slightly.

"It will take time, I have been asleep for so long. But one day I will be whole.  
My name is Pietrov." He then began pulling her backwards and she walked with him, entranced. They kept walking, walking, dancing, backwards until they fell into darkness, the stars themselves dancing around them.

When they went backwards through a doorway Bliss didn't even think about where they were going, what would happen or why he was doing this to her. She simply….kept walking backwards.

*

**Done as a dog's dinner. Hope you liked it and it wasn't too abtract to understand ;)**


End file.
